


Kitten

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Collars, Dom/sub, Kitten Keith, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Squirting, Trans Man Shiro, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, dom shiro, tail plug, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Shiro slides his thumb along the seam of him, collecting wetness before rolling the pad of his finger over Keith.Short nails sink into the sheets. Keith's eyes fly open and his mouth drops open. He wriggles against Shiro's hand, his tail curling where the fur sticks to the bedding."Feel good, kitten?"Keith mewls, legs lifting higher to afford Shiro better access.Shiro rubs his free hand over Keith's lower belly and shifts his wrist a bit. Two fingers sink in easily.Keith gives him another of those hot, needy sounds. He flutters around Shiro's fingers and rocks his hips down."Want more?" Keith's head dips in a nod. "Needy kitten."





	Kitten

Dark hair curls around flushed shoulders and tufted ears, Long lashes fan down over pinked cheeks, fluttering as a breathy noise falls from parted lips.   
  


Shiro's heart races as Keith eagerly sucks at his fattening dick.   
  


Wetness makes his mouth and chin shine in the low light of the bedroom. Metal chimes softly, the small bell and silver disk attached to the collar at the base of Keith's throat clinking together. The leather is a violet so deep it looks almost black. It's stark against flushed skin and makes something in Shiro prowl; hungry and intent.   
  


Keith mewls, his brow furrowing. His fingers knead at the carpet. Short nails scratch against the edges of the bedding.   
  


Shiro smiles and sinks one hand into soft, dark hair. It earns him a purr against his folds. The faint buzzing sensation makes his hips jolt against Keith's mouth. He lifts his hand away and spreads his legs a touch further. Soaked curls tickle the pads of his fingers.   
  


Keith licks at them, breath rattling around the impression of another purr. The sound finally catches when Shiro spreads himself and rolls his hips up.  
  


Heat lightning flickers through the gathering storm low in Shiro's belly. His head falls back as Keith sets in.   
  


The sounds only make him clench spasmodically around the mouth and tongue lapping at his hole and sucking at his dick. Hot breath washes over his knuckles.    
  


Shiro's core trembles as he leans up and cups Keith's jaw. His thumb smooths over flushed skin, spreading arousal and spit.   
  


"Such a messy, greedy little kitten."    
  


Keith's mouth drops open. His lashes lift, heavy, and frame eyes gone dark and hazy. His tongue rubs over the top of Shiro's dick as he purrs.   
  


The storm shatters apart and Shiro groans raggedly as his hips buck. His dick throbs at the little kitten licks that flicker over it.    
  


Over-sensitivity makes him hiss.   
  


It's a sound Keith mimics when Shiro sits up, grips him underneath his arms, and hauls him onto the bed.   
  


Short nails scrape over Shiro's forearm just enough to sting. He swats the soft inside of a thigh.   
  


"No scratching, kitten."   
  


Delicate white teeth flash. The pink tongue behind them curls around another hiss. The angry little sound quickly shifts into a mewl when Shiro runs a palm down the center of Keith's torso. Muscle plays beneath soft skin, slowly relaxing with every pet and stroke.   
  


Keith's flushed chest rises and falls with deepening breaths. Silver winks against the duskiness of his nipples, begging to be tugged at by teeth.   
  


Shiro thumbs at them and smiles as Keith rubs his cheek against the sheets with another rattling purr.   
  


Strong, lean thighs fall open as Shiro drags his hands lower.   
  


Keith's back arches and he makes another soft noise. Flushed, swollen pink folds part as his thighs are coaxed wider. The base of his tail plug glints between his cheeks.   
  


Dark, soft fur brushes against Shiro's knuckles. Closer to the base it's matted with the wetness that makes the insides of Keith's thighs shine. The swollen bud of his cock peeks out at the top of his cunt, begging for attention.   
  


Shiro slides his thumb along the seam of him, collecting wetness before rolling the pad of his finger over Keith.   
  


Short nails sink into the sheets. Keith's eyes fly open and his mouth drops open. He wriggles against Shiro's hand, his tail curling where the fur sticks to the bedding.   
  


"Feel good, kitten?"   
  


Keith mewls, legs lifting higher to afford Shiro better access.    
  


Shiro rubs his free hand over Keith's lower belly and shifts his wrist a bit. Two fingers sink in easily.   
  


Keith gives him another of those hot, needy sounds. He flutters around Shiro's fingers and rocks his hips down.   
  


"Want more?" Keith's head dips in a nod. "Needy kitten."   
  


Shiro lines up a third finger and presses in. He relishes the way Keith's face gives away his pleasure.   
  


It's in the tremble of his parted lips. The deepening color in his cheeks. The furrow of his brows. The vulnerable darkness of his eyes.   
  


The tendons of Shiro's wrist flicker. The pads of his fingers rub over the spot that makes Keith yowl.   
  


The sounds grow lewd; wet sucking of Keith's cunt mixing with mews and pants. Dark hair clings to the sheets and pillows as he writhes. His spine arches before Shiro presses him back down onto the mattress.   
  


"What a sweet kitten, taking my fingers like this."   
  


Keith bucks, fluttering around his ministrations. He gives a little cry when Shiro increases his efforts.   
  


"Such a pretty little thing. So good for me."   
  


Glassy violet eyes roll.   
  


"That's it, come for me, kitten."   
  


Keith wails, hips snapping up as he obeys helplessly.   
  


Shiro pins his hips down and works him through his orgasm. He doesn't relent when Keith tries to wriggle away; only seeks out the spot that makes his kitten boneless once more.   
  


"Come on, kitten. Come for me again."   
  


The cry Keith gives him breaks. His throat works, collar bobbing and tiny bell chiming softly. His whole body jerks violently.   
  


Wet heat flecks Shiro's arm and wrist. It puddles under Keith's hips, spreading across the sheets as he mewls.   
  


Shiro slowly slips his fingers free and relishes the way Keith twitches.   
  


His thighs shake where they splay over the mattress. His flushed chest heaves. Sweat makes his chest and belly shine and Shiro briefly entertains the idea of licking him clean.   
  


Instead, he slowly pulls the tail plug free and sets it aside.    
  


The collar unfastens with a quiet chime of the bell and tag. Soft, furred ears slide free of sweat-damp and tangled hair with a little coaxing.   
  


Shiro peppers kisses over Keith's cheeks and chin.   
  


Keith's lashes flutter open reluctantly after a moment. He makes a quiet noise.   
  


"Keith," Shiro smiles.   
  


It earns him a raspy sort of hum and a slightly wrinkled nose. Keith stretches along him.   
  


Their skin sticks, cooling in the aftermath of the scene.   
  


"You were so good." Shiro pets Keith's hair back from his eyes. "Always so good for me."   
  


Keith lets out a long breath and runs his nose along the stubble-rough edge of Shiro's jaw.   
  


"Pretty good, yourself."   
  


Shiro indulges in finger-combing Keith's hair for another minute.   
  


"What do you want me to get ready? The bath or the shower?"   
  


Keith tilts his head back, eyes glinting mischievously. His lips crook, flashing a glimpse of white as he stretches a little more deliberately.   
  


"No tongue baths?"   
  


Shiro huffs a laugh and tamps down on the wave if heat that crashes through his belly.   
  


 "Maybe next time?" 

Keith purrs again, "Mmm. Next time." 


End file.
